Inalcanzáble
by Akaane-chaan
Summary: Se pudesse te descrever em apenas uma palavra, não seria perfeita, maravilhosa ou algo do gênero. Seria Inalcansável. Como uma estrela que está no céu. Você se tornou impossível para mim. Deixem uma baka feliz. Deixem Reviews!


_Um Drama-One-shot._

_Espero que gostem._

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse eu faria caaada³ coisa (6)**

* * *

_Não sei quanto tempo faz. Parece que me perdi no tempo desde que descobri estar apaixonado por você. Sempre que estamos juntos, você mal fala comigo, devido a essa sua timidez execiva. Parece que sou obrigado a traduzir o que fala, de tão baixa e suave é sua voz. Moramos na mesma casa, nos vemos todos os dias... Tão próximos e tão distantes._

**Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez****  
****(Te sinto tão distante e ao mesmo tempo tão perto)****  
****Descifrando tu silencio****  
****(Decifrando seu silêncio)**

_Sonho com você todos os dias, com seus longos cabelos, seu rosto doce e delicado. Vejo-nos amando, você sendo minha. Mas logo acordo e vejo que nada passou de algo irreal. E todas as noites são as mesmas coisas, permito-me ser feliz por algumas horas, te tendo em meus braços. Mas sei que um dia, acabo enlouquecendo._

**Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel****  
****(E então me imagino em seus sentimentos)****  
****Pero pierdo en el intento****  
****(Mas me arruino nesse propósito)**

_Todos os dias, nos treinos, em casa, em missões... a todo momento que estamos juntos, tento um contato, mas você parece não me querer nem como amigo. Ainda mais quando aquele loiro irritante está por perto. Parece que eu e toda e qualquer pessoa ficam ivisíveis a teus olhos apaixonados. E ele? Nem ai pra você. Eu? Podeia morrer por você. É só você me pedir._

**Y por más que busco darte amor****  
****(E por mais que eu procuro te dar amor)****  
****Nunca te fijaste en mi****  
****(Você nunca me nota)****  
****Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti****  
****(Se soubesse que posso morrer por você, Por você...)**

_Se pudesse te descrever em apenas uma palavra, não seria perfeita, maravilhosa ou algo do gênero. Seria Inalcansável. Como uma estrela que está no céu. Você se tornou impossível para mim e para esse amor bobo. E quando eu só queria que soubesse que estou aqui, por que isso tem que ser assim? Você pra mim é um amor impossível._

**Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante****  
****(Inalcansável como uma estrela tão distante)****  
****Un amor casi imposible****  
****(um amor quase impossível)****  
****Invisible como el aire ****  
****(Invisível como o ar)****  
****Eres tan inalcanzable,****  
****(É tão inalcansável)****  
****tan sublime como un ángel****  
****(tão sublime como um anjo)****  
****Un amor casi imposible****  
****(um amor quase impossível)****  
****Como fuego que no arde ****  
****(Como fogo que não arde)****  
****Te me as vuelto inalcanzable...inalcanzable****  
****(Se tornou tão inalcansável... inalcansável)**

_Uma palavra para descrever a minha situação? Solidão. Claro, há garotas linda na vila, que morreriam para ficar comigo, mas não posso tocar ninguém a não ser você. Quando aquele loiro maldito não te percebe e você se magoa, tenho uma enorme vontade de lhe dizer que no mundo não há um outro louco que te ame mais que eu. Mas não faria isso. Não suportaria perder sua amizade, ou o que seja essa nossa relação..._

**Vivo en la vereda de tu soledad****  
****(Vivo no rumo da tua solidão)****  
****Cuando alguien te lastima****  
****(Quando alguém te magoa)****  
****Y ya no se decirte que no hay nadie más ****  
****(Que vonta de dizer que não há mais ninguém)****  
****Que te ame sin medida****  
****(Que te ame sem medida)**

_E não me conformo quando estamos juntos, eu tentando manter uma conversa, e esse ser loiro passa arrancando-lhe suspiros. Ele só te faz sofrer... E eu aqui, tentando lhe mostrar o meu amor. De certa maneira, somos parecidos: tentamos mostrar nosso amor a quem não nos ama..._

**Como duele verte suspirar por quien no te hace feliz****  
****(Como dói te ver suspirar por alguém que não te faz feliz)****  
****Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti****  
****(Se soubesse que posso morrer por você, por você)**

_Inalcalsável... Inalcansável... Impossível... Impossível._

**Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante****  
****(Inalcansável como uma estrela tão distante)****  
****Un amor casi imposible****  
****(um amor quase impossível)****  
****Invisible como el aire ****  
****(Invisível como o ar)****  
****Eres tan inalcanzable,****  
****(É tão inalcansável)****  
****tan sublime como un ángel****  
****(tão sublime como um anjo)****  
****Un amor casi imposible****  
****(um amor quase impossível)****  
****Como fuego que no arde ****  
****(Como fogo que não arde)****  
****Te me as vuelto inalcanzable...inalcanzable****  
****(Se tornou tão inalcansável... inalcansável)**


End file.
